SMB:The Bros.' Enemies
Along with the allies that Mario and Luigi have, they also have enemies that they must deal with. Some they face in mostly in their games. Others are unique. This page will have the villains that the Bros. had faced over the course of their video game lives. Bowser Koopa He is basically "Lex Luthor" to Mario's Superman. Bowser Koopa has become one of the most recognizable villains in video games. His plans are *almost* the same which is to kidnap Princess Peach. He also competes against the Bros. in their sport and party games as well. However, Bowser has (at times) aligned himself with his bitter enemies on more than one occasion. The first time was in Super Mario RPG where he, Mario, Peach and other characters teamed up to save the Mushroom Kingdom from the evil Smithy, there's also another time in Mario & Luigi 3 where he has eaten his enemies. But must use them inside to help not just himself, but the Mushroom Kingdom. Nevertheless, Bowser remains *the* antagonist of Mario and Luigi. Tatanga The evil alien that attacked Sarasa Land and kidnapped Princess Daisy. Not very much is known about this villain since he has (officially) appeared in Super Mario Land (though some say that he's the boss of Space Zone in Super Mario Land 2, but this is unconfirmed). But he's ruthless and will stop at nothing to destroy Sarasa Land in his space ship. Unfortunately for him, Mario stopped him and rescued Daisy. Wario His first appearance was the main antagonist of Super Mario Land 2. Though he would be defeated by Mario who would reclaim his castle from this impostor, but Wario would make a transfer to anti-hero in his own adventures beginning with Wario Land. But his disdain for Mario would remain intact in the many sport and party games Mario and his other friends participate in. He would also have his line of mini-microgames that became a surprising hit. Waluigi If Mario has a brother, why not Wario? In 1999, Wario finally has a partner in crime in the form of Waluigi. Though, Waluigi only makes appearances in the Mario sport and party games, that makes him nothing short of formidable. Though, he is due for an adventure game. Nevertheless, he's more than willing to help his brother compete against Mario and Luigi. Cackletta Well, Mario and Luigi were due for a female antagonist. They got one in the form of Cackletta in Mario & Luigi, wanting the omnipotent "Bean Star" from the BeanBean Kingdom which neighbors the Mushroom Kingdom, and she does it by stealing Princess Peach's voice. But this isn't only her ability, she can also possess the body of her very victim and it proves it when she possessed Mario and Luigi's long time nemesis: Bowser. By doing this, she proved to be powerful. Not much is known of Cackletta as Mario & Luigi was her only appearance. Fawful Cackletta's assistant that helped her steal Peach's voice. Fawful has proven that he is powerful as he is annoying, antagonizing the Bros. and even Bowser on their journey to save Peach. Fawful can also use a dome and fire energy balls from it. It was thought he was finished along with Cackletta in Mario & Luigi, but he returns in Mario & Luigi 3. Nevertheless, he can be a *real* "rat-fink".